


Danny

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Bent - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Squirting, Swearing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	Danny

 “ _ Danny _ .” The name rolled off your tongue as a whimper, a gasp, followed by a choked-off moan as he gripped your hips and pulled you down on his leg. “Danny!” It was a cry this time.

 The person in question smiled before sucking a bruise into the spot below your ear. “You’re so wet, darlin’,” He murmured, pulling your hips down against his leg again. “God, I can feel your juices soaking my jeans.”

 “Danny,” You moaned, leaning your head back so he could have better access to your neck. The feeling of his jeans against your bare pussy was exquisite and you couldn’t help grinding yourself on it. The rough material rubbed against your sensitive skin in all the right ways. You grasped at his shoulders, moans falls from your lips with abandon.

 Danny groaned as he drug his tongue along your collarbone. Every movement you made caused your knee to brush against his crotch and he could feel himself slowly getting hard. The feeling of your juices soaking through his jeans only added to that.

 A particularly rough thrust against his thigh had you keening, your breath hitching as you tried moving like that again. Your legs started to tremble and you knew it you weren’t going to last for much longer.

 The feeling steadily growing in your stomach was intense. “Danny,” You whimpered. “I’m… I’m gonna come.”

 “Yeah?” The word was little more than harsh breath. Danny gave your neck a parting nip before he pulled back to look at you. His green eyes shone with lust, the pupils blown wide as he stared at you. “Are you gonna come for me, Y/N? You gonna squirt all over my leg?”

 One of his hands left your hip and a moment later you felt his fingers rubbing your clit. “Yes!” You all but screamed. “Danny, please! I want to come!

 A smirk played at his lips seconds before he crashed his lips against yours in a kiss that you both moaned into. You moved faster, moaning loudly as he stroked your clit more roughly.

 Your orgasm hit you like a tsunami. You broke away from his mouth, screaming his name as pleasure rushed through you. Your hands held onto his shoulders like a lifeline as you continued grinding against his thigh, chasing the delicious ecstacy. Danny stroked you through it and moans of his own fell from his lips when he felt your juices soaking the fabric of his pants. When it was over, you slumped against him, breathing hard.

 “Fuck, baby,” You panted against his neck. “That was amazing.” But it wasn’t over yet.

 He only gave you a few minutes before starting round two.


End file.
